Together Forever
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Written as a gift fic for The Crownless Queen... Benjy meets up with Regulus and they have a day together and a long serious talk... AU and slight Dumbledore bashing possibly...


A/N: This will be a oneshot and it is a gift fic for The Crownless Queen… This oneshot will also go for the Character Boost Challenge on HPFCF! This oneshot will be AU completely from the start… There may be slight Dumbledore bashing... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

 **Word Count: 1,709 words**

Character: Benjy Fenwick

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Benjy Fenwick looked around furtively and let out a relieved sigh when he didn't see anybody that he or his boyfriend knew. He knew that eventually he would have to tell others who his boyfriend was, but for now he was happy to keep it quiet especially since they were technically on different sides of the war that was currently going on. He made his way to a table and sat down as he waited on the man he loved with his whole heart. He hated what this war was doing to his other half, but knew better than to suggest that he step back and go into hiding.

His face lit up when he saw the man in his thoughts appear in his line of sight. He stood up and met the man and drew him into a lingering kiss. "Have you slept at all since I saw you two days ago, Reg?"

Regulus Black smiled softly at his boyfriend even as he shook his head. "No, I haven't, but I have done what needed to be done. I managed to snag an item that the idiot Lord gave Bella and destroyed it. That means that as of now there are only two more out there. Do you think you could get me into Hogwarts unnoticed?"

Benjy's eyes narrowed at his lover. "Are you going to tell me exactly what it is that you are destroying, Regulus Arcturus Black? You can't keep doing this because it is going to destroy you before this bloody war is over."

Regulus sighed as he looked in his lover's eyes. "The less that you know the better, Benjy. I refuse to allow you to be hurt by doing what I took on. Before you say anything I also refuse to go to Dumbledore because I don't trust the man any further than I can throw him. I know that he is doing a lot of good for the war effort on the light side, but I also think that his obsession with the Potter's is not a good thing. Severus, Sirius, and I are working to destroy the things that need to be destroyed together. I nearly lost you two weeks ago, when you were almost blown up by my blasted cousin, her husband, and her brother-in-law. I don't know what I would do if I did lose you. I gave into your demand on having help on the mission I set for myself, but I won't put you in direct line of fire of Riddle so please don't ask me to."

Benjy nodded as he finally sat back in his seat but didn't let go of Regulus' hand. "I won't ask you again to join you, but you had better promise me that you are being careful. As for you nearly losing me don't forget that I nearly lost you too not too long ago and if it hadn't been for your House Elf who thought to basically kidnap Sirius to help you I would have lost you. I have to agree that Albus seems to have an unhealthy obsession with the Potter's and I think it has to do with their son Harry whom I have seen him staring at. He is pissed that they refuse to go into hiding in a house of his choosing."

Regulus smirked. "They are currently in hiding in a house of mine, Sirius', Remus', and Severus' choosing and there are a few select people who know the secret and Dumbledore isn't one of them. It seems as if Lily and James Potter have grown smarter and realize that Dumbledore has something planned for them that they don't have planned for themselves."

Benjy chuckled. "Sirius may be a Gryffindor, but he Slytherin tendencies as do James, Lily, and Remus. I'm almost afraid to know what they have planned for not only Riddle but for Dumbledore as well. Did I tell you that he glared at me when he found out that I was alive? He didn't like that I was saved by his spy who happens to be the Potter's spy. I just don't understand what his problem is. There have been a lot of deaths prevented since you and Severus teamed up with Lucius Malfoy of all people in turning spies for the light side."

Regulus nodded. "I was surprised at Lucius turning spy for the Ministry but if it saves Narcissa and Draco then I'm all for it. Now, what do you have planned for our day today?"

Benjy smiled. "I thought we could just spend the day at our house after we eat something here. It's been a long while since we have just been able to relax with each other. I want to forget everything, but you and me for the next several hours."

Regulus grinned at that. "I do think that, that can be arranged. Today isn't about the war going on around us. It is about you and me and our lives with one another. Oh, by the way I told Sirius, Severus, Lucius, James, and Lily about us. They want all of us to get together soon to celebrate since as Sirius put it I mooned over you while we were at Hogwarts."

Benjy blushed. "I was planning on tell Sirius and the others soon anyways since eventually it is going to become common knowledge among the Order of the Phoenix that I no longer really live where they think that I live. I prefer staying at our place than I do the apartment I was living in. I love feeling as if I'm close to you even if you're not at home with me."

Regulus' eyes lit up. "This war will be over sooner rather than later and once it is I plan on making an honest man of you. I love you, Benjy, and I don't want to live without you by my side for all time. The last two will be destroyed tomorrow night and then we can use Lily's idea on bombing his hideout. The bastard may have wards up for magical attacks, but even though he is a half-blood he has underestimated the technology that muggles have. We will have the rest of our lives without fighting and that is something that I can't and don't want to wait for."

Benjy leaned over and kissed Regulus deeply. "Why don't we just head for home instead of eating here? I'm pretty sure that Kreacher would fix us something to eat if we ask him too."

Regulus nodded and stood up. He helped Benjy up from his seat and led the way to an apparition point. Once there he side-along apparated him and Benjy to their house. As soon as he sat down with Benjy he looked at his lover with serious eyes. "I want to talk about our future together, Benjy. As you know Severus developed a potion that would allow males to carry a baby if they so choose to. Once this war is over I would like for us to have a child together. I want a miniature little you running around and I know that you would love having a miniature little me running around too."

Benjy's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock. He had wanted what Regulus just said for the longest time, but he hadn't been sure that Regulus wanted the same thing or not. If he was honest with himself, he had been afraid that Regulus didn't see them together for forever. He knew that his lover was handsome, but he felt just plain so he always wondered why Regulus chose to be with him when he could have had any man or woman that he wanted. He swallowed hard as he nodded. "I would love a miniature you, Reg. I have wanted that for a long time now, but I wasn't sure if you would want the same thing or not. I love you, Regulus, but I have always wondered why you chose me and not someone else. I mean come on look at you and then look at me."

Regulus' eyes hardened slightly as he glared at Benjy. "I am looking at you, Benjy, and I love what I see. I feel special because you chose me over anyone else that you could have been with. You chose me, Regulus Black, who was a Death Eater and still technically is one until this blasted war is over. You chose me instead of someone on the light side. Why wouldn't I have chose you? Damn it, Benjy, I thought you understood that you were and are everything good and light in my life. Before I got with you I was drifting and wasn't sure what to do with myself because I felt trapped into something I didn't even want. You showed me that it was alright to change sides and that it didn't matter that I had been a Death Eater. You showed me what love was and is. If I didn't have you I would have probably been dead by now many times over."

He took in a deep breath and let it out. "You are everything to me, Benjy, and you always will be. I don't give a shit what people say or thing because they don't matter. The only opinion that matters to me is yours and I know what you think of me. We will be together for the rest of our lives because we chose to be and because we are irrevocably in love with one another. That is all that does and will ever matter."

Benjy smiled and leaned into Regulus. Soon he and his lover were both lost in one another and stayed that way for the rest of the day and night. He didn't doubt his lover's words because he knew that Regulus would keep his word and make sure that the war they were in ended shortly. It was then and there that he finally realized that Regulus chose him as his lover and his life partner. He would fight tooth and nail to stay with the man he had fallen in love with. He finally believed that he and Regulus would be together forever.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* And there is that oneshot complete... I love being able to play with characters that weren't really developed in the HP stories... As I said before this story was AU... Crownless, I do hope that you like this one... :) Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
